Scar, the King
by Mudevesilvermoon
Summary: An alternate storyline where after Mufasa is selected to be the heir, Scar gets his revenge right afterwords. Scar becomes the new king of Pride Rock.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry about being gentle," the lion hissed. "Make them look realistic."

The hyenas cackled, burying their talons deep into the flesh of the dark figure in the cave. Blood dripped down from his haunches, pooling into snags in the floor. The light radiated off of his green eyes, illuminating them despite the lack of light.

"That's enough," he growled after a couple of minutes. The hyenas backed away, their amber eyes gleaming in the dark with passion. The lion's claws scratching against the rock, he pounced over to a limp body on the floor, letting out a rumbling chuckle as he gazed down at it. His heart no longer raced, there was only a steady calm in his chest. He had been waiting long enough for this, and now, he had no feelings except for apathy.

"Mufasa...it is finally my turn," Scar lowly said, quietly enough for only him to hear.

* * *

Ahadi silently sat on Pride Rock, staring into his kingdom. He was thinking about his sons, like he usually did on bright, sunny days like this one.

A Thomspon's gazelle was picking at the leaves at a tree in the distance. He could see its black stripe that contrasted with the pale orange of its pelt. Its horns gleamed in the sun, short but deadly. It was a very peaceful moment, and Ahadi let out a small smile.

Mufasa must learn to find the beauty in our kingdom when he becomes king, Ahadi mused to himself. Life does not only exist in the lion pride, it exists in all of the living creatures. In the insects, in the wildebeest, in the bark of the trees. It coincides with death, neither can be without the other. Death can be a beautiful thing just as well as life.

Turning over a rock with his paw, Ahadi felt the smoothness of it, saw the perfect roundness of its shape. It was not alive, but it was created with beauty regardless. Flicking it with a claw, he watched it sail through the air until it landed in the Outlands, kicking up a cloud of translucent dust. It landed underneath a sickly, dying tree that was half in the darkness and half in the light. It reminded him of Taka.

Hearing paws running up the side of Pride Rock, Ahadi turned his head curiously. Racing up the cliff at the speed of light was Scar, his fur bloody and torn. He had a panicked, dark look set into his intense eyes. Ahadi got to his feet, racing to meet his son.

"What's happened?" He growled, with only the slightest hint of concern for his son in his voice.

"Mufasa...hyenas..." Scar panted, his breathing ragged and his chest heaving with pain and exhaustion.

Uru came out from behind the cave, alarmed by the tone of their voices. Scar forced himself to look away from her. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Take me to him," Ahadi roared, his eyes growing dim.

Scar looked up at him, and there was something dark in his eyes. He hesitated, as if wanting to say something to his estranged father, and then merely nodded, turning and racing away. The two male lions dashed into the yellow reeds, Uru and the rest of the pride strides away from them.

The shadow of a vulture followed them as they raced through dust and dirt, scattering animals as they bolted. In the horizon, dark clouds loomed, quiet thunder howling in the blue sky. Ahadi and Scar came to a small cave hidden in an outcrop of rocks near the elephant graveyard. It was a remote, overlooked location that stunk of must and old animals. Hyenas chortled inside, their laughter echoing throughout the cave. Ahadi let out a deep threatening growl and the clattering sound of running hyenas was heard.

Scar scrambled into the cave, limping on his right shoulder.

"Mufasa?" He breathed into the depths of the hollow.

Ahadi followed him, glancing around in the darkness until his eyes adjusted. In the middle lay a still figure, filled with a familiar scent. Ahadi stopped, and then carefully proceeded forwards. He put a paw on the mottled fur, clenching down on it. The scent of death was mixed in with his sons scent, creating something foul.

"Don't let Uru in here," Ahadi softly said after a moment of silence. He glanced over at Scar, who nodded.

Uru bounded through the small cave opening, and Scar blocked her path, struggling to contain her. She slipped underneath his paws, gnashing her teeth at him and racing over to her mate's side.

"Mufasa...no..." she howled, letting out a sharp sob that led to deeper, more painful ones. Slumping down on his body, she began to uncontrollably weep. Ahadi put a paw around her shoulder, hanging his own head in mourning. The rest of the pride respectably stayed outside, grieving silently.

Indeed, a tear did fall down Scar's face. He _did _feel sorrow. Yet not for Mufasa. For his own grievances that he had suffered so many years under the watchful gaze of his father and brother. He had finally now been released from the chains that tightly bound him. It was his moment, and this was now his power. He was the heir to the throne. Deep within his chest, he felt a rising joy that was too tremendous for words.

Ahadi glanced over at his son, seeing the tear that fell down from his lone eye. He mistook it for misery, and hesitantly took his paw and motioned for Scar to come over and join his family.

Scar saw the movement, and completely froze. His own father wished for him to come over and join him? The king who had given him his scar, and left him bleeding? The one who had forsaken his younger son? Something weak and bitter fell apart inside of him, and he held back another tear, clenching his teeth together. Head bowed, he took an awkward step forwards until he was underneath his fathers arm. It felt horrible, the sudden affection. Not right. Yet Scar could not help but feel the joy in his soul rising. He had been accepted by his father at least this once. The last time he had felt his touch, it was from an outstretched claw.

He nuzzled into the warmth of his fathers mane, and placed a hand on his mothers back, feeling her heaving back.

Scar was, for once, happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I didn't have an introduction in the first chapter, here is the delayed introduction!

Well howdy there. :3 This is my first Lion King fanfiction. I'm excited. Are you? Yes, yes you are.

I rated it teen because there is the possibility of gore later on in the story. It's overall just a grim story, so it's better for older audiences.

Scar is a little more emotional in this series. I don't believe that he was always so bitter. Somewhere deep inside he's hurt, and he's getting exposed to more of his repressed emotions, which is why he's so reactive.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyways. Enjoy! And yes I am very productive. Two chapters in one day? Ludicrous, I know. It's just how I roll.

Lightning seared through the kingdom in brilliant flashes. Cold, drenching rain drizzled from the bleeding skies. The dark rocks of pride rock were lit up by the thunder as it rolled through the land. A host of lions flanked the family of three who sat, staring down at the dead body of Mufasa. Animals of all kinds gathered underneath Pride Rock, silent with grief.

His blood was washed away from the rain, washed away down the rocks and into the grass, where it sunk into the ground. His eyes were shut peacefully, there was not a worry on his face. His face was twisted into a sort of smile that could also be seen as a frown. Even in death, his body was limber and strong. Youthful.

A young Rafiki stepped in the middle of the family, putting a hand on Ahadi's shoulder. He sat down next to Mufasa, cracking open a nut, the contents spilling out. Uru bit back a sob, her red eyes swollen and pink. Rafiki muttered a few words underneath his breath, concocting a mixture of leaves, berries and nuts. He spread it on the sopping fur of Mufasa. It quickly washed down into the rain, vanishing into the night. Rafiki stood up, shaking his head. He looked up at the dark night sky, blinking away the rain from his eyes.

"Mufasa...go and join the Great Kings in the sky, so that you may become a king in one of these lives," Rafiki said solemnly. Uru burst into tears at his words, tearing away from Ahadi and running back into the cave. Scar watched her leave, feeling something inside his heart that he couldn't understand. He slowly turned away and looked once more at the lifeless body of his brother.

Any pain that he felt was muted and far away, coming from another time. Right now, the present Scar did not feel anything, only the sweet nectar of success. The sky may have rained out of sorrow for Mufasa's death, but Scar felt as though it was raining for him. He was starting over now, no longer the younger sibling of the great king Mufasa, but the great king himself. Now his brother became his shadow, always following but never able to come to life. Scar let out a smile as his father stepped to the top of Pride Rock.

"Mufasa, my son, as you know, has died. It is a great loss for me as well as for all of the kingdom. I know that he had already become a strong, wise leader, and if he had not been taken from us, he could have become a noble king. Mufasa was not selfish. He was kind and caring. I was proud to have him as my son. Yet even in all this sadness, let us rejoice. He has been taken away to experience something bigger then life: death. Remember that even now, he is watching over us from the stars, and he always will be."

Ahadi hesitated, as if to say something more, then bowed his head and turned back around. He nodded at the lionesses as he walked away. Scar followed in his path. The lionesses gently heaved Mufasas body onto their shoulders, carrying him down off Pride Rock. Scar glanced at Sarabi as she left. She looked unusually weak and vulnerable, her red eyes torn with agony and her shoulder slumped. She looked at Scar, her lip trembling. He gave her a sympathetic look, and she let out a little fake smile before bursting once again into tears. He watched them leave until he could see them no longer, and he slowly walked towards the cave where his parents had disappeared.

Peeking around the corner, he saw Uru curled into a fetal position. She had stopped crying, and had been muted. She was whispering something to Ahadi and he saw him nod. Scar moved away, feeling uncomfortable. Ahadi saw him turn, and whispered something to Uru, leaving her with another lioness and walking over to Scar.

"We need to talk," he nodded, motioning with his head down the path that Mufasa had been taken down. Both of them slowly walked down, being careful not to slip down on the rocks. The scent of heavy rain was in the air, the cold grass gently ticking their flanks. It was a crescent moon, the night full of the sound of chirping, happy oblivious insects. There was only silence between the two lions until they were a ways away from the rest of the pride.

"How are you?" Ahadi finally asked, glancing over at Scar.

"...Numb," Scar replied with a sarcastic sneer that was impossible to see in the darkness.

Ahadi nodded, taking him seriously, gazing up at the stars.

"It's hard. Death. But it's necessary, you know."

"Yes, the grand circle of life," Scar muttered, playing with a strand of grass.

"I'm serious, Taka. Without it, we would never learn to cope with loss. No one can live forever. One day, I too will join the kings in the sky." Ahadi paused there, and Scar curiously looked over at him.

"Was he in pain? Mufasa...when he died?" Ahadi quietly asked with a slight hint of emotion in his voice.

Scar said nothing, taken aback by the question. His heart skipped a beat and he quickly swallowed to regain his calm.

"No...no, I think it was quick...although when I left, he was still alive, so I don't know how much he suffered..."

Ahadi nodded, not facing Scar. There was a moment of awkward silence in which neither of them knew what to say. The air grew stifling, and Ahadi coughed, getting to his feet.

"Come. We should go back, it's getting cold out," he murmured, smiling at Scar.

Scar bit back a smile himself, nodding at his father who walked close to him. The sudden compassion he felt reminded him of his childhood, the last time he had really felt close to anyone. Back when there was no pressure of which cub would be a king, only learning the ways of the world. Back when his father and mother both loved him. When Mufasa loved him, and he loved Mufasa.

Scar glanced in the darkness, suddenly catching the sight of dark amber eyes in the darkness peeking around a corner. Heart racing, he looked at his father. He hadn't noticed. He knew what would happen to the hyenas if his father caught sight of them.

"Fa-" Scar started, stopping himself short. "Ahadi, I'm going to go take a walk," Scar let out a fake smile.

Ahadi glanced at his son and then smiled.

"I understand," he said, walking back up pride rock.

"Oh, and Taka?...Come sleep in the cave tonight," he said without turning around.

Scar just looked at his father, eyes glued on his figure. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned to see the hyenas. He could faintly hear their giggles, and he let out a dark growl, which caused them to laugh even louder. He bounded over to them, and left with them, headed for the depths of the Outlands.


	3. Chapter 3

I am seriously inspired here. :D It's a good feeling. Yes, another chapter! That's 11 pages in one day. I am impress. Anyways. Here, for your reading or snacking enjoyment, is the third chapter!

Sarabi was lying in a white field of sun. Eyes blinking sleepily, she looked up through the tall grass to see gleaming red hair. Sitting up, mouth gaping, she saw the familiar figure. She bounded over to him, racing to see if it was really him.

He smiled at her, his beautiful eyes boring into hers. His face was especially handsome, his eyes twinkling with happiness and wisdom, and his coat gleaming with radiance.

"Hello, Sarabi,"' he spoke gently.

"Mufasa?" She gasped. "But you...you're..."

"I'm what?" He laughed, licking her cheek playfully. A tear fell out of her eye as she caught his familiar scent. It was overwhelming.

"...Dead," she cried, falling into his deep mane. His paw around her was warm and as real as the sky.

"Shhhh," he comforted her, rubbing her shoulder with his soft paw. Everything became light for Sarabi; blissful and ethereal.

"The dead can't speak, can they?" Mufasa questioned in a deep voice. She felt the gentle vibration in his chest, and snuggled into him. She didn't answer him, she was too happy. Too utterly speechless. She felt the warmth of his mane start to fade, and an unfamiliar voice spoke her name.

"Sarabi..." it whispered, and there was something sad about it.

"No! I'm not leaving you! Mufasa!" She roared, digging her claws into his mane. It slipped through her paws. His warm beating chest disappeared.

Opening her eyes, she awoke to Sarafina calmly restraining her. Her mind was racing, and she could barely figure out where she was. She was vaguely aware of sweat running down from her forehead.

"...Mufasa," she cried softly, curling up into a tiny ball. Sarafina patted her shoulder, kneading her paws on her stomach to comfort her.

"It was only a dream," Sarafina whispered, trying to comfort her, but it only increased Sarabi's sorrow.

She heard lions rustling around her, and felt warm paws on her fur, smelled mixed scents of all kinds. They were trying to comfort her. They were giving her their pity, and she didn't care. Sarabi grabbed onto Sarafina as though she would fall if she didn't. Her mind spiraling, Sarabi whimpered and let herself glide back into a dreamless, haunting sleep...

* * *

"Sarabi?" Scar asked softly, quietly padding into the cave. He found her sleeping in a corner, her mouth open and breathing without a sound. He sat down next to her, admiring her beauty. All of the other lionesses had left, including Sarafina.

"Mufasa!" She suddenly yelled in her sleep, startling Scar. She grabbed him by the neck and wrapped her arms around him. His heart sped up and he let out a deep breath, reeling from her warm embrace.

"...You're choking me," he finally rasped out, willing to let his windpipe be squished for a chance to be close to her.

"S-Scar," she stuttered, quickly removing her paws, looking embarrassed.

"Don't sound so disappointed," he sarcastically murmured.

"I, I, um. What are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing dried tears from her eyes from the night before while nervously looking at him.

"I heard you had trouble sleeping last night," he said deeply, gazing intensely into her eyes.

"Oh...yes," she replied, her heart dropping as she remembered her dream. She looked down at the floor, repressing a sigh. Scar looked down as well, not sure what to say or how to comfort her.

"I'm, um...I'm here if you need me," he said, awkwardly smiling. She looked up, biting her lip. He could see the red outlines of her swollen eyes, haunted and filled with grief. Even depressed, she was beautiful to him.

"Thank you Scar," she said, finally letting out a deep, heaving sigh and enveloping him in a deep embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I have to go," he sighed, reluctantly letting go of her. "Have to talk to Ahadi," he smiled sarcastically, although there was some nervous excitement hidden in his smile. Sooner or later, Ahadi was going to have to talk to him about becoming king. This might be the time.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Scar," she said, smiling pathetically. He gave her cheek a quick lick, much to her surprise. With a seductive grin, Scar leapt away, trying to hide his happiness.

* * *

_Last night at the Outlands_

"We watched the funeral from the Outlands," Shenzi grinned, Ed mindlessly cackling and drooling next to her.

"Shut it Ed!" She yelled, swiping at his nuzzle. He silenced with a whimper.

"You've done well," Scar smiled grimly. "When I am king...you will prosper."

"And what about the juicy food you promised? Huh?" Banzai smiled, unleashing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Oh, my dear hyena. You shall have a grand feast, one only meant for royalty," Scar replied in a deep, flattering voice.

Banzai laughed in happiness, and all three of the hyenas exploded into chuckles.

"Silence!" Scar growled. He hated the sound of their laughter, it grated his nerves. He hated hyenas. Although these three had been particularly helpful. Well, two of them at least. They had carried out his plan, and he was grateful. He would at least let them help run his kingdom. Scar let out a vicious grin at the thought of just having his own kingdom.

"So, hey, Scar. When are you gonna be king?" Shenzi questioned, picking up a bone in her mouth and grinding her teeth on it.

"Whenever Ahadi says so, which he shall certainly do so soon," Scar replied, ducking down into the cave entrance. Hyenas cackled in a cacophony of echoes, eyes lit up by the eerie green light of the fire. They were silenced when Scar stepped in, and Scar felt something stir in his chest. Something right. They had actual respect for him, he thought with a tinge of pride. Unlike my father and brother, he growled silently.

"Mufasa is dead!" He roared. The hyenas exploded into cheers until they were silenced by Scar.

"The moment I and all of you have been waiting for so long has finally come. Soon, very soon I will claim my _rightful _place as leader of Pride Rock. I can taste victory awaiting for us in my kingdom. My brother is dead, and that leaves me, Taka, as the king of this entire land!" Scar ended his speech with a loud, rumbling roar that seemed to shake the walls of the cave.

The hyenas once again dissolved into laughs and cheers, watching their leader with respect and hope in their eyes. In the darkness, a pair of red eyes shone with happiness. Zira, sunk into the back of the crowd, roared along with the hyenas.

Scar smiled malevolently, sinking his claws into the rock. No one can stop me now, he laughed to himself. This is my destiny, he realized, and deep pride swelled in his heart. Leaping up on top of the rocks, he gazed down at his minions. Soon he would be on another, higher rock, looking down upon his subjects and making orders. Scar let out a bone shattering laugh that erupted deep into the night air, one that sunk into the hearts of sleeping lions and made their skin crawl.

"I think Scar likes me," Sarabi sighed.

Her and Sarafina were walking around in the savannah, talking and mourning. Sarafina growled, digging her claws into the dirt.

"I never liked him," she said, baring her teeth. "He's trouble, Sarabi. There's something wrong with him."

"Well...it just, I mean, it's not like I've never considered it...it's just that it's too soon..." Sarabi bit her lip, and it started to bleed. She let out a moan of pain, both emotional and physical. More tears streamed down from her face, pooling into the blood that came from her mouth.

Sarafina put an arm around Sarabi, crying softly with her as both of them mourned.

"I didn't know him as well as you did, Sarabi...but he was a friend of mine and I miss him too..." Sarafina said through her tears.

"That's not it," Sarabi growled, taking a paw and smashing it into the ground. Dirt and rocks scattered everywhere, insects scuttling around.

"Sarafina, he asked me to be his queen! He asked..._me_..." Sarabi's anger faded into dull numbness.

"I...I didn't know," Sarafina gasped. "Oh, Sarabi, I'm so sorry..."

Both of them collapsed into a pile of exhaustion, tears spent and emotions drained. Not far away from where they were, Scar was discussing with his father.

"When you see an antelope, what do you think of, Taka?" Ahadi asked, breathing in the fresh air.

"Food," Scar quickly replied, not hiding his sarcasm.

Ahadi let out a hearty laugh at Scar's fast remark. It was the first time Scar had heard him laugh in years, and it was quite surprising.

"Glad to be of service," Scar replied wittily, looking around for stray hyenas.

"And who do you think is going to have that food?"

"I don't know...me, other lionesses..." Scar replied, frowning.

"Taka...one of the first lessons I learned is about food. A pride cannot survive without food. The children, the elderly, the mothers. None of them can live without it. When I look at an antelope, the first thing that comes to my mind is not my own hunger. My own selfishness. When I see an antelope, I see the hungry mouths of my pride. I think of them before myself. Whenever the hunting lionesses bring a fresh kill, I make sure everyone else has had some before I eat some myself. If I die from starvation, there will be another leader. But if everyone in the pack dies, you cannot replace them."

"I see," Scar said flatly.

"Do you really?" Ahadi replied, firmly staring at his son. The two locked eyes and unspoken words were said.

Ahadi looked away, into the distance in thought.

"We should go back," Scar said without waiting for Ahadi to confirm his thought.

Ahadi watched him slide through the tall grass without a word. His body structure wasn't as muscular as Mufasa's but he definitely was strong.

"Mufasa..." Ahadi murmured, gazing up into the burning sky of the savannah. All he saw was clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so yes this is a pitifully small chapter. But only because I couldn't find a way to write more without changing the perspective of the characters yet again, something I did far too much of in this chapter. I'm writing the next chapter right now, so there shall be more soon. As always, enjoy.

Scar awoke to the red, raging sun streaming in from a crag in the rocks. He glanced over to his parents. They were fast asleep, chests slowly heaving and eyes closed in comfort.

He leapt out from the cave, careful not to wake any of the sleeping lions. In the sunrise, he loomed, standing on the edge of Pride Rock and looking over at a kingdom that he wished was his. He glanced up into the sky and saw a flash of red...was is the sun or the familiar tinge of his brothers mane? Letting out a panicked growl, he shook his head and looked back. Only the sun remained, turning pinkish and yellow.

"We're lucky to live here," a voice behind him said. Ahadi, awoken by his son's stirring, walked to the edge, standing next to him. His dark eyes shimmered as he gazed down into his kingdom with a sense of pride.

Scar said nothing, his eyes boring deep into the sun for a hint of his brother. His heartbeat slowed down. _Nothing. There was nothing. _

"Taka, when I am gone, someone must rule this kingdom," Ahadi seriously spoke, not facing his son.

Scar's heartbeat spoke up once again, and he flexed his claws in and out in anticipation. He said nothing, clenching his jaw shut and hiding his excitement. _Father...if you only knew..._

"All kings come and go. There are times of great kingdoms, times of peace and prosperity. There are also times of great despair and poverty. Times of drought. Bad times are when the true king comes out in us. Not when things are perfect. Darkness is on the horizon, Taka. I don't want a peaceful king to rule this kingdom of ours when my time has passed. I want the passionate, unafraid king who will not stand down nor let his own weaknesses cloud his judgment."

"I can rule this kingdom," Scar said, his voice deep and filled with lust for power. His green eyes seared with determination, his tail twitching.

Deep inside of him, Ahadi saw the king that he was meant to be. He saw Scar's passion, his determination and his intelligence. He knew that Scar could be the greatest king. On the surface, however, all he saw was a being who yearned for power and obedience. One who would turn his kingdom into a cesspool of terror and battles.

"You have much to learn still," Ahadi concluded, walking away and back into the cave, where Uru stood, staring at the pair.

Scar stood in the stunned silence of rejection. He had been ready to become the new king right then, without hesitation. Instead, once again, he had been pushed away by his father. _You're too weak, Scar, _a voice in his mind taunted. _It's not my weakness, it's his, _he thought, scratching his claws into the rock with fury. He swiveled around and bounded down pride rock. He passed by Sarabi, sitting in a field. She gazed up at him curiously. He glanced at her, his eyes filled with rage as well as pain. He looked away and continued running, not stopping until he reached the Outlands. Sarabi watched him, confused and deep inside...concerned.

Zira sat quietly, ripping a thorn out of her paw with her teeth. It was an unusually cold day, and she wrapped her tail around her legs, hiding in the back of Scar's cave. All of the hyenas were off hunting, leaving her alone. Not that she minded, they annoyed her. There was a scrabbling sound at the entrance of the cave.

"Scar?" Zira called out, unsheathing her claws.

The dark lion stepped into the cave, his green eyes furious.

"Scar," she breathed, her heart filling with her adoration for him. She got to her feet, walking over to him, a smile on her face.

He glared at her with a look that chilled her to the bone.

"What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to bring on his rage.

"Uru, I'm worried about Taka. How can I teach him to be a good king while managing his thirst for power?"

Uru licked the nuzzle of her mate, placing her paw on his.

"I think it's less that he thirsts for power and more for attention. You have to admit, he's always been in the shadow of...Mufasa," she replied, her voice nearly cracking at mentioning her late son.

Ahadi leaned into her comfortingly.

"Whatever he's thirsty for, I must teach him to restrain himself."

Zira sat silently within the coldness of the night air. A new, warm wound stung her face. She swallowed the blood that dripped down her fur as she swallowed her pride and her fear. It did not matter to her that Scar had once more hurt her, given her another gash and made her bleed. No, she only felt worried for him and what was to become of him. He had left her alone once more in the cave to listen to the echoes of his footfalls in the grass and the dim scurrying of the hyenas.

"Scar..." She whispered, holding in bitter, despairing tears.

Scar let the flashes of brilliant lightning overwhelm him and the rain flow down his deep, gnarled mane. His rage had dimmed to a low pulsing throb now, the embers of his fury subsiding to ashes. He felt his defenses mount themselves, and he soon he would slide on his mask of deception, leaving behind all emotion that he once felt. The blood that washed off of his paw reminded him of his own guilt, and he let the rain wash it away. A tiny bit of fir was mangled inside of his paw where he had slashed Zira's cheek. He took it inside of his large jaw and spat it out into the mud, where it would be slowly buried by the oncoming floods. He lay down in the grass and closed his eyes. Tonight he would not return to the cave. Tonight he would let the rain fall upon his back.


End file.
